


Lessons Learned

by waistcoats_and_whips



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Frapp Logs AU, Frappucinno, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, nb!blake, trans!Velvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waistcoats_and_whips/pseuds/waistcoats_and_whips
Summary: As Blake lies on the bed, arms bound behind them and a dark blindfold blocking everything from their sight, they wonder quite where things had gone wrong today.





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Frappuccino Logs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647966) by [Spudato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/pseuds/Spudato). 



> Here is my first attempt at putting together something resembling RWBY smut. Thanks to @spudato for the AU and character portrayals. Thanks again to @spudato and @sassenach-scot for editing assistance and helping me control my tenses.
> 
> All characters are property of Roosterteeth, etc, etc
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the impending death that @araneavalon will suffer upon reading it.

As Blake lies on the bed, arms bound behind them and a dark blindfold blocking everything from their sight, they wonder quite where things had gone wrong today. It had started out fine, with some light-hearted teasing and jokes, a normal day between them and their two gorgeous girlfriends. They supposed that it had probably gone downhill around the point where Velvet said, “You think you can handle _this_?” and definitely where they’d decided to try. It’d started ok, managing to pounce Velvet onto the bed and everything, but just when they were about to kiss her, Velvet started smirking and Blake suddenly had had a sinking feeling in their stomach. It’d all got rapidly worse when they felt the hands pinning down Velvet’s arms slowly lift away from the bed, the same infuriating smirk plastered on Velvet’s face. “Seems like someone has bitten off more than they can chew. Why don’t you stop now before this gets any worse for you?” Velvet had slowly drawled, and at that point Blake had decided that this was not a battle they were going to win.

* * *

Lying there blindfolded and bound, feeling faintly uncomfortable at the sensation of the back of their strapon pressing up inside their core, Blake wonders exactly what Velvet has in store for them. Hands running through their hair brings their attention back to the present, and they can feel the hands tugging and pulling gently on the end of their hair; almost like someone pulling it into a very strange ponytail. Then their head is pulled sharply down and back, stretching them over the side of the bed.

“Open wide kitty-cat, unless you want me to make you,” they hear Velvet say, and Blake complies, opening their mouth as wide as they can if only to avoid getting into any more trouble. Blake feels the hard metal ring of a gag press into their mouth and push up against their teeth, strong hands buckling the strap behind their head. Blake starts to feel a whole lot more exposed, their mouth hanging open, every panting breath painfully audible to their sensitive ears, the toy pressing inside them suddenly all the more noticeable.

“Go on, Weiss; I want to see you enjoying yourself,” Velvet says, and Blake can practically hear the the smirk on her face - though, they’re quickly distracted by the amount of unrestrained lust they can hear in Weiss’s voice when she replies.

“With pleasure.” Soft hands move slowly across Blake’s stomach, and they feel the bed shift as Weiss’s thighs press against either side of them. They cherish the feeling of smooth skin concealing lean muscle, the fencer’s form honed like a blade, but it’s not long before that sensation is overwhelmed as the strapon begins shifting and grinding into them, the delicate sounds of pleasure starting to tumble from Weiss’s lips. Blake feels Weiss move faster and faster, pressing down as her hips roughly meet their own. Weiss’s moans all that they can hear, Blake starting to pant as they feel their own arousal building. Callused fingers slowly trail along one of Blake’s collarbones, teasing a faint moan from their lips, and they feel another hand rest on their other shoulder. That’s when their panting is cut short as Velvet enters their mouth and Blake’s world is suddenly filled with Velvet, unable to think of anything but the feeling of her sliding across their tongue and pushing back to their throat. All they can taste is her arousal, her scent in their lungs as she presses close, her fingers digging into their shoulders in such a wonderfully painful way.

Blake really doesn’t know how long they stay like this, the feeling of their arousal slicking down their thighs, Weiss’s moans and Velvet’s panting breaths pounding in their ears. Fuck, they’re so close, but every time they think they’ll make it over the edge, Weiss’s thighs clamp around them too soon and she comes, screams and pleading moans reverberating around the room. There’s hardly a minute spared before it starts over, always too slow or too fast, never enough to actually get them there. Still, they maintain one last faint hope, Velvet pressing harder and deeper, small grunts starting to underlay her pants of exertion. When they feel Velvet start to shake, they ready themself in anticipation for what’s going to come.

That’s when Weiss presses down against their chest and Velvet pulls out of their mouth. Desperate moans cut off just as Velvet lets out a long cry of pleasure, and Blake nearly comes apart at the sound. So close but yet so far, unable to do anything about it and denied even that last hope. They lie there, strung out and on the verge of screaming, forced to feel their lovers come together, every fibre of their being tense and begging for release.

The tugging force on Blake’s hair drops away and they feel the strapon being slowly slid from inside them, a whining moan breaking from their lips as the feeling of being filled is pulled away. Velvet’s strong arms pull them back onto the bed proper before the tall figure of their lover laid down next to them, pulling them close. They could feel Weiss press against their other side, slim hands gently brushing their face before unbuckling the strap around their head and slowly easing the gag from their mouth.

“I think kitty-cat has done very well, don’t you, Weiss?”

“I do say that they seem repentant.”

“What do you have to say, kitty-cat?  Learnt your lesson?”

Blake nods rapidly, not wanting to go through this again any time soon. “Good, I’m glad that you know where your place is.”

Blake can hear that damn smirk again in those words, but their annoyance dulls somewhat as they feel a kiss pressed onto their cheek.

“I think they did well, Velvet; can’t we reward them somehow?”

Velvet chuckles smoothly. “Well, I suppose so.”

The moment she finishes speaking Blake feels both their lovers’ hands glide down their body towards their core. Suddenly, they’re quite happy that this ordeal isn’t over yet.

* * *

As soft rays of morning sun slowly creep through a gap in the curtains, Blake stirs awake. Weiss is pressed against their chest, the sounds of her breath soft and quiet as she slumbers peacefully. Velvet’s strong arms lay across them, her face buried in their hair. Dull red marks still stretch across the skin of their arms where they’re wrapped around Weiss, holding her close. There’s a pure sort of peace in that quiet morning moment, Blake pressed between their lovers, wanting to be nowhere else in Remnant. With those warm feelings curling through their chest, they slowly drift back into their slumber.


End file.
